Just A Rock
by Lady K.I.L. Zenith
Summary: The Doctor and Donna take a time out from their travels and have a barbecue with Donna's friends when something goes amiss. One Shot.


The barbecue scent wafted towards the Doctor's nose causing his mouth to water. What did Donna say they were having? Steak? Chicken? Shish Kabobs? The Doctor frowned. It didn't smell like vegetables being barbecued. Hamburgers? Hot dogs? He hoped it was hot dogs but black smoke was billowing out of the grill made him sincerely hope it wasn't anything he hoped to eat. Although there was a country on a planet in a far out galaxy whose delicacies were charred food. Now, they made anything charred to be edible. What was that planet and country again? He would love to take Donna there and tell her that charred food is healthy on that planet unlike Earth. The Doctor frowned as he looked over the grill; it was almost as if the Grill Master was burning a sacrifice for a primitive god. The smoke was getting bigger that it was certain to reach the heavens of any unfortunate god.

The Doctor took his mind off of the burnt sacrifice known as their dinner and looked at the people around him. These were a bunch of Donna's friends from H.C. Clements and other places she picked them up from. Donna was currently engrossed in a conversation with Maris. He could tell from Maris's scowl that Donna was aggravating her. A man with a big frame was bounding towards the Doctor. He was being pulled by a rambunctious dog which happens to be a boxer. The tongue was lolling outside the dog's mouth in excitement of the prospect of meeting a new person; the snub of its tail was wagging furiously.

The Doctor kneeled down with his arms in the air to receive the dog. The dog started to agressivily lick his face, "What's it's name?"

"Jude. The missus is a Beatles fan. I can't stand 'em, so I call her Judy. So you've been travelling around with Donna. What's your name again?" The man sat down next to Doctor's lawn chair.

"Doctor."

"Yes, but doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Wrapped up in your work then. You're the doctor of what?"

"Doctor of everything."

The man snorted causing the Doctor to ask for his name.

"Deacon Gill at your service." The guy extended his hand for a handshake.

The Doctor shook his hand with an eyebrow raised, "So you're not wrapped up in your work then?"

The man smiled, "No, you see my mum and dad chose to name me Deacon. I'm not a man of the cloth."

"So what do you do then?"

"I'm a tech specialist; I make sure those computers are up and running for others to do their jobs."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised, "Yes, yes. That is very important. Thank you Deacon Gill for your service to keep fellow people employed."

"You travel with Donna. I wouldn't figure you would be travelling with her. I mean, you're not her type."

"Donna likes to travel. What do you mean I'm not her type?"

"Well, you're not black."

"What? You have to be black to travel?"

Woof! Woof! Judy started barking loudly and scratching at the ground. Woof!

"Oh, what's going on, Judy?" The Doctor asked her eagerly.

Woof! Woof! Woof! Judy was barking at something at her feet. Woof!

"Judy! Stop it, Judy! Judy, no! Bad dog!" Deacon reprimanded her.

The Doctor yanked at what appears to be a spherical rock away from Judy. "She appears to be barking at this."

"It's just a rock." Woof! Woof!

"Well, it appears to be an oversize pebble, but we just don't know." The Doctor fished inside his pockets for his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes, yes, we do know. It has a hard surface and a bit earthy, so it is a rock." Deacon's eyes widen as the Doctor pulled out a cylinderical probe from his jacket that was whirring.

"Could be an entrail from a meteorite but its too round. Or it came spiralling through outerspace becoming smoother as forces chipped away at it. It may very well be an egg."

"An egg?"

"An egg."

The Doctor frowned as he was doing his diagnostic scans and Judy started to whine.

"It's alright, girl, nothing bad is going to happen to you because I'm here." He focused all of his attention on what appears to be a rock in his hand. "Whatever you've got planned, forget it! I'm the Doctor . I'm 902 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you...are basically just a rock, aren't you. Ok, just a...general...warning..." The Doctor felt a blush creeping up his neck as he looked around.

Everyone was staring at him; even the dog was curiously looking at the Doctor. Everyone was looking at him except for Donna, she had her eyes covered. She appeared to be counting backwards. She was right, the Doctor was long overdue for a vacation.

A/N: Based off of the Doctor's reaction in 'The Day of the Doctor'.


End file.
